


Just a Kiss

by RockfordGirl26



Category: The Rockford Files
Genre: Beth Davenport character, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jim Rockford character, Oneshot, The Rockford Files TV Show, might make you cry, retro TV, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: Beth Davenport's thoughts on the kisses she received from Jim over the years





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Everytime Jim Rockford snuck a kiss from me, I felt like I was 16 again. I loved it when he would look around to see if anyone was watching before he leaned in to capture my lips. We hadn’t been what anyone would call an item for a while, but Jim still loved to steal a kiss from me whenever he could. 

I knew that Jim had other women and a part of me hated it, but I always knew that Jim only had eyes for me. I think he was afraid that he wasn’t good enough for me because I’m a lawyer, but the truth was, he was always enough for me. I didn’t care about fancy dinners or jewelry. I just wanted to build a life with Jim. Sure, I had dated other men, but I was just trying to make him jealous. 

Every time Jim Rockford stole a kiss from me, it was so much more than that. Jim was my protector, the man who came running every time I called, the man who came to visit me in the hospital when I got poisoned. I saw the hurt in his eyes when I told him I was leaving, I hoped with everything in me that he would come to his senses and ask me to stay. Tears filled my eyes as I drove away when I realized Jim just wasn’t the settling down kind. I just hope Jim knows that for me, it was always more than just a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment letting me know if there was something you liked about this work, or if there was something that maybe you didn't like. Any suggestions are welcome and will be considered. You never know, your suggestion may make it into the revision of this chapter.


End file.
